Flipped 2
by DookieWriter
Summary: The story right after the sycamore was planted..
1. Chapter 1

_1. Perfect Plan_

_A friend_? Is that was Juli thought of me? Ever since I planted that tree in her yard we've started a friendly relationship, but nothing more to that, sadly. We have never really talked about the incident that happened in the lunch room at school, when I tried kissing her and she completely jerked away from me and ran off to her seat.

I think today would be a great day to talk about it: It is a cloudy, gloomy day today so I'm sure no one has anything to do that is active, or something that will make you break a sweat. I have been planning and strategizing, and constructing a perfect sentence to tell Juli about our kissing incident, something that won't make her feel uncomfortable or depressed all-over-again.

I have talked about it with granddad and he is 100% sure that my plan was brilliant; anything to my granddad is brilliant when it comes to me liking Juli. I remember when I first told him and mom they were so crazy, but I can tell my granddad went more coo coo, which is weird since he is serious most the time. Anyways, I was on my way to the bakers and just as I cross to the middle of the road I stopped_. Should I say it? What if she won't like me? What if she gives me a wicked smack when I start talking about it?_ Thinks went through my head as I walk closer to her house. "Bryce, you got to do this, man. You're the man. _I'm_ the man." I had to pep talk myself just to give the guts to talk to a girl. How stupid.

I knocked on her door, and in a few minutes her dad came out. I have been talking to Mr. Baker lately, he knows I have this crush on Juli and I told him not to tell her. He's cool; he's not like my dad who just crosses the line too much. I like Mr. Baker.

"Oh, hey Bryce, buddy. Are you here for Juli?" Mr. Baker says with a wink at the end of his sentence.

I give a small chuckle, I just can't help he knows. "Yes sir, I would just like to have a quick chat with her. It's about the kissing incident. I just want to make it clear with her and apologize."

"I see. You know, Bryce, she couldn't stop talking about it with her mom. She really is confused about you." Mr. Baker says and calls out Juli.

Moments later Juli came up the door, and Mr. Baker left. She was walking towards me. And she looked so beautiful. "Hiya Bryce!" She says with a spark of excitement.

"H-Hi Juli" I giggled to her enthusiasm.

"So, what's up?" Juli says.

"Umm... Actually I want to talk to you about something seriously important with you. I hope you understand." I was already shy and looked down at my shoes. Her face has already turned into a mixture of anxiety and confusion. Should I bail on it? She looks really worried. No, I can't. She has to know."Uh, Juli, umm, Remember, umm, you know?" What the hell am I saying, I sound like a clueless idiot.

"What was that, Bryce?" She seemed serious.

I regained myself back to planet earth and suddenly blurted out all that I kept inside of me. "Juli, remember that time when I was picked as the Basket boy and Shelly and Miranda ate lunch with me and you ate lunch with Jon. Then there was this catfight between Shelly and Miranda and then I came up to you and you dashed away, and I was trying-"

She cut me off and silently said. "Yes, I do remember. Its okay, Bryce. I know it was an accident."

I immediately said "No. It's not okay. I haven't said my apologies to you. And..." I stopped and rehearsed my perfect line one more time in my head. _It wasn't an accident, Juli. I love you with all my heart. Please love me back. _Oh, no. I just realized how stupid that sentence sounded; granddad said it was a good one. What to say? Why now?! Then I said something that was close to my rehearsed line, but a bit chiller. Yes!

"...And it wasn't an accident. I mean yes, but..." I messed up, again, but I came back to my senses. "Juli" I let out a massive sigh. "I did want to kiss you that day, but I didn't know when the right time was and I can't stand myself, so I did it there. I just want to say sorry for embarrassing you.

"Oh, thanks Bryce, really." Juli was blushing. Her cheeks were bright red. I wanted to touch her cheeks. She paused for like 5 minutes looking at me and then she continued. "Uh Oh, It looks like its homework time." She smiled awkwardly and I smiled back at her. We paused for a second and then she moved in to me and put her hand around my elbows and squeezed me she didn't even let me put my hands around her. But who cares? She hugged me, that is such an improvement since last week.

As I was walking home I was thinking and couldn't believe it; Wow, Juli Baker hugged me. It just gave me the best feeling, man. But, wait. Why did it feel like she wanted to leave so sudden? And what is up with that excuse "its Homework time", it sure was weird. Well she hugged me, right? And as I slept, I looked back to that conversation and learned one thing: How girls can seriously make a guy over think with their confused signals.


	2. Chapter 2

2. _A New Beginning_

The past few weeks with Bryce have been one of the best weeks I had in such a long time. It's just so much terrible things had have happened to me for like the past few years: The Sycamore tree getting cut down, Bryce throwing all my eggs, Garret and Bryce making fun of me and my Uncle, and so much more I can't even keep count. Even though Bryce was one of the main reasons of my depressions, he also is the reason why I am happy again; only a few weeks ago Bryce had decided to do the sweetest thing to me as an apology, which was to plant me my own Sycamore tree in my yard. Oh, how happy I was. And days after that I started to talk to him, and we were like best friends in a couple of weeks. It was just me and Bryce. It feels amazing

It has been a few days since he stopped coming over my house or phoning me. Has he forgotten about me, already? Is he starting to dislike me again? Am I that annoying? Than right at the moment my dad calls out my name saying someone special is at the door. I'm 99.9% sure it's Bryce and it was. My dad has been acting weird to me lately like he is hiding something away from me, but he's making it awfully obvious, especially when Bryce is around. I still don't get it.

I ran down the stairs like a crazy animal, but I had to keep my cool so I started to cool down when I was near the front door. I can't contain myself, though. I give the widest smile to Bryce and I wanted to hug him and squeeze him. I was just so delighted to see Bryce.

"Hiya Bryce!" I almost shouted. He giggled and said Hi.

"I actually have to talk about something seriously important with you. I hope you understand." He erases his smile off his face. I stood there scared and confused. What is he going to tell me?

"Uh... Juli, Umm, Remember, um, you know?" He started muttering. What did he say? Was he like 'Juli, Remember, we are over? You know?' Is that what he said? I hope not.

"What was that, Bryce?" I tried looking at him as if this is a serious meeting. He stared at me for a second; he looked right into my eye. I was stunned I haven't been this close to him in so long. Then he starts off about him trying to kiss me in front of everyone in the lunch room. I really don't want to talk about it, not even think about that time. I didn't like how he was starting with this topic so I just cut him off and said. Its okay, Bryce. I know it was an accident."

"Juli" He let out a long, immense sigh and continued. "Juli, to be honest I did want to kiss you that day. But I didn't know when the right time was and I couldn't even help myself. I just want to apologize for embarrassing you." He let out a small, worried smile.

I didn't know what to say, I was so shocked. He said he really wanted to kiss me. I never really talk about the topic kissing except to my parents, since I never really kissed anyone. I was there silent for a few minutes; I didn't know what to say. "Oh, Bryce thanks, really." Not cool, Juli. I feel so stupid. Why do I feel this way anyway, I have been talking to Bryce all week long and everything seemed fine. Maybe, It is because of the topic, It just seemed so sudden. I didn't realize I was looking straight at him for like a minutes. Felt like hours. Then he woke me up from my daydream.

"Juli? You alright?" He looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah... Umm..." Then I said the worst excuse known to mankind. "Uh Oh. It looks like its homework time." Did I just say that? I was never this shy to Bryce Loski before when I had a huge crush on him before. Then it hit me. It's because we never really talked to each other before.

"Oh." He looked very depressed this time.

And then I did it. I went up to him; our nose touched. And I put my arms around him. He didn't manage to put his arms to my neck, probably I shocked him. But I don't care. It felt magical. I can feel his cheek with mine and his was burning hot. Or was it mine?

I hope I hugged him longer. I put my hands on my sides and looked at him. He looked like he wanted to smile but he tried hiding it by looking away from my direction and putting his hand on his lip and was covering it. He smiled because I hugged him. And he tried hiding his smile which means he liked it. He liked it! He liked me hugging him. I completely turned red from blushing. "Um... Goodnight, Bryce."

As I was inside my house I kept walking and went through the kitchen and out the back yard. A few days ago I bought roosters. I decided to take Mrs. Stueby's idea of getting more hens since my old ones are giving out fewer eggs every week. Now I have 9 chickens in total: Abby, Bonnie, Clydette, Dexter, Eunice, Florence, and my new once, Glen, Hailey, Indigo, and Jackson. The new chickens are still a little too young to have produce eggs, so right now there is a short supply of eggs.

::::::

The next morning, which was Monday, I had the weirdest idea that might freak the Loski's out: To start giving eggs, again.

"Mom, Dad, do you think it is a good idea to give out eggs to the Loski's for free again?" I say while we were eating breakfast in the dining table.

"What?" Matt almost choked on his orange juice. Mike follows up by saying "Are you out of your mind, Lil' Sis?" Matt looks at mike and mutters something about salmonella and both started laughing crazily. My dad just gives them a look that shuts both of them up.

"I don't know sweetheart. The Loski's might not appreciate the eggs, especially when they think there is _salmonella_ on our eggs." Mom says. She has stopped talking to any of the Loski's except for Bryce's mom and Chet. She thinks Mr. Loski has a grudge on her and my dad. "I really don't want Mr. Loski complaining that we won't stop bothering them."

"Juli, I think your idea would be great." My dad says. Everyone stares at him waiting for him to continue. "Well, Juli, You see. Your friend, Bryce, have been very respectful and nice to us lately... _Especially you_." Dad gives me a teasing grin.

I roll my eyes and say "What does have to do with giving out the eggs, Dad?"

"Maybe by giving out the eggs, you'll get more time with him; you haven't been talking to him lately. You can tell him he doesn't have to accept the eggs, and just have a good conversation with the boy." I didn't know what dad was getting me into, but I followed his instructions anyway. Just so I get some talking time with Bryce.

I knocked on the Loski's front door; I hope it's going to be Bryce. And there he was. He still gets me with his blue eyes. It melts me inside, when I look straight at his dazzling eyes.

"Good morning Juli." Bryce says with a smile on his face. He looks so adorable.

"Good morning Bryce." I nervously smile and show him the eggs. "Bryce, I have eggs for you and your family. You don't have to take them if you don't want it." He looks at me, than at the eggs and then back at me again. From his facial expression it felt like he was saying: 'Why? Juli? Why are you do you have to do this to me?!' but instead he gently says "Juli, I'll take them, thanks. And this time I promise I won't throw them away."

Oh, it feel really bad, it felt like I was forcing him to take the eggs. "You know you don't have to take them, really." I give him a fake smile.

"No. I'll eat it. Thanks." He smiles then changes topics by saying "Juli, are you going to start to take the bus?"

Did he miss me? Over the weeks I have tried to forget about the old Sycamore tree, and be happy about the fact I have my own tree in my yard planted by my friend, Bryce. "Well, yeah sure. Want to go together?" Bryce smiled and took the eggs together he came back in a few minutes looking a little angry. "Are you alright, Bryce?"

He replied emotionless. "Yes. Want to start walking?" Something was wrong with him since he was awfully quiet the whole time to the bus stop, it seemed like there was something in his head bothering him. When we arrived I saw Garret standing all by himself staring at us. Is he and Bryce friends, Bryce hasn't been talking about him since he planted the tree, he didn't even talk to him in school. I don't think there friends or even companions. He started walking towards us shyly. Oh no. I hope he won't say a stupid joke about Uncle David or me, and I swear if Bryce goes along with this... I will never ever talk to him. I looked at Bryce with disgust just from the idea of it. He was staring from the opposite direction of where Garret was so I notified him. "Hey, Bryce. Garret is right behind you." He looked at me with confusion and then looked behind him and jumped. He looked back at me and mouthed 'Oh, _great_.'

"Hey Bryce. Hi Juli. You guys mind if we have a small talk?" Garret says nervously. _What is he up now?_

"Hey Garret" Bryce and I both say at the same time.

He closed his eyes for a few seconds and says. "Guys, I really want to apologize about everything, especially you Juli." _What did I just hear that? I just heard a sincere apology from Garret?_ "I've of really been treating both of you guys badly. I'm sorry for making of you and your retarded uncle, Juli." He looks at Bryce with his guilty face. "Bryce, man, I'm really sorry for not liking the Idea of you liking Juli." I looked at Bryce chuckling and blushing red. He looked like he was about to kill Garret and didn't even want to look at me. So, Bryce likes me, for some reason I'm not all too excited. Probably 3 years ago I would faint if I heard that.

"Garret, apology accepted, dude." They shake hands and followed up with a friendly hug patting each other on the back. "How- How, um, How about you, Juli." He says awkwardly, not looking my way.

"Um, yeah." I look at Garret and say. "Thanks for apologizing."

He reached out his hand and we shook hands. Garret turns out to be a sweet guy. I just hope he doesn't pull out anything stupid.

Note: I hope you guys liked both chapters, and don't forget to comment your thoughts or constructive criticisms below :)

"So guys, let's head to the bus." Garret shows a smile.


End file.
